Generally, a diseased, injured or defective surgical site is repaired by a surgeon making intraoperative decisions during a surgery. The advent of preoperative planning has allowed a surgeon to make certain surgical decisions prior to conducting the actual surgery such as which implants or other surgical devices combined with operative technique/approach could be used to achieve a desired surgical outcome. The ability to view images or models of a patient's surgical site prior to surgery allows the surgeon to develop a plan of action for conducting the actual surgery.